


Putting The Logic In Love

by eeyore9990



Series: 30 Thankful Days (2016) [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, OT3, Post-Star Trek Beyond, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: Deathbed confessions just aren't logical.--Immediately after the events of ST:Beyond, Jim sets events in motion which could lead to expanding his and Spock's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



> 30 Thankful Days, Day 4: Gift for badwolfbadwolf.

Jim traced designs across Spock's chest as he pressed his cheek just over the place his lover's heart beat its slowly steadying double-thump, his skin fading from an all-over olive flush as they settled into their normal post-coital cuddle. It was as he was doodling a silly little heart that he was reminded of an earlier conversation and raised his head to grin down at Spock, who caught his giddy stare and raised one eyebrow in return, the soft set of his mouth enough to convince Jim that Spock would humor whatever foolish thing might fall from his lips. 

Yeah, Jim's ass was _that_ good.

"A little birdie told me--"

"The birds inhabiting Starbase Yorktown are not truly sentient, Jim. They are akin to Earth's parrots, and as such--"

Jim pressed his mouth to Spock's, finding that an effective -- and highly enjoyable -- way of stopping Spock's educational tangents in their tracks. If he got a little sidetracked by Spock cupping and squeezing his ass, well…

Perhaps it was minutes, maybe even hours, later before Jim was clear-headed enough to remember what he'd been about to say.

"So. You told Bones you _care_ about him." Jim propped his elbow on Spock's chest, resting his chin in his hand.

"I did."

"Wasn't it _you_ that told me deathbed confessions were illogical?"

"I…" Spock blinked once, his lips remaining parted for a long moment before his chin dipped in a tiny nod. "We did discuss the illogic of deathbed confessions, yes. However… I did not truly believe I was in danger of dying, no matter the statistical improbability of surviving my wounds given the situation."

"Really? _You_ threw out logic and reason? What brought that on?"

"I believe it to be your influence. You have taught me to have… hope. No matter the odds, you always come through. That particular mindset appears to be infectious." Spock's eyes gleamed with humor, even as he retained his poker face. 

"I'll be damned," Jim breathed, and allowed himself to get distracted all over again.

Three times in one night? Even for them, it was momentous. Of course, it _was_ Jim's birthday.

\--

Leonard stalked through the corridors of the godforsaken floating space city that couldn't decide on a proper up, down, and sideways, grumbling out loud every step of the way, even as his cargo squirmed and protested loudly. He just tightened his grip and stepped up his pace, frustration and… well, and _frustration_ making his face feel too hot for the recycled air to cool.

Finally reaching his destination, he forwent modern convenience and banged on the closed doors of the private quarters, waiting until they slid open to thrust his arm forward, a sheepish Jim Kirk dangling by the back of the neck from Leonard's clenched hand.

Spock raised an eyebrow, locking gazes with Leonard and completely ignoring, to all appearances, the squirming elephant in the room. "Doctor," Spock greeted. Then, "I was unaware you were expected this evening. Would you like to come in?"

"This isn't a goddamn social call," Leonard growled, giving Jim another firm shake when the idiot tried to wrap himself around Spock in supplication. "I'm here to return your property and suggest you keep a firmer hand on his reins."

"I'm not--" Jim started to protest, only to snap his teeth together when Leonard shook him again. Then he just crossed his arms over his chest and twisted that too-tempting mouth up in a pout.

Spock looked from Leonard to Jim and back again before his eyebrows gave a little twitch and he stepped back. "Regardless of the reason for your call, social convention dictates that I--"

Leonard let out an annoyed huff. "I don't have all damned day--"

"Jim managed to procure a bottle of Kentucky bourbon from a trader earlier this morning," Spock cut in smoothly, not even deigning to be the slightest bit smug when Leonard immediately dropped Jim and elbowed his way into his friends' temporary quarters, mouth watering for that sweet taste of home.

It wasn't until Leonard was seated with a tumbler half-filled with the golden nectar of the gods -- and Jim was curled up petulantly in the corner of the plush sofa -- that Spock asked, "What infraction did Jim commit this time?"

Leonard flushed, seeing it all again in his mind's eye. "We were having lunch together when I got up to go to the head. And when I got back, that little asshole was chatting up some sweet young thing on my behalf. Telling her my life story and how needy and desperate I was and… It was downright shameful the things he was promising her!"

Spock pressed the tips of his fingers together and let out a short breath through his nose before turning his attention to Jim, who was plucking at the lining of his jacket in a move that Leonard had long learned to read as guilt. 

"What?! I was just trying to help!"

"Was your assistance requested?" Spock asked, his voice all quiet, calm reason.

Jim looked at Leonard for the first time since they'd entered the room, his teeth sinking into his lip as he glanced at Leonard from under his eyelashes. "Nooo?"

Spock nodded once before turning back to Leonard. "How would you prefer to address the issue?"

"I'd like to take the little brat over my knee," Leonard joked, suddenly feeling his ire wash away as the humor of the situation made itself known. "But I'll settle for the rest of this bottle of bourbon."

"The bottle is yours," Spock murmured, bringing his finger up to stroke along his bottom lip, his eyes nearly hooded as he glanced from Jim to Leonard and back again. "It was purchased for you. The other… I believe you'll find the other option to be acceptable."

Leonard couldn't help noticing the way Jim jolted in alarm, choking on Spock's name. And then he frowned, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. "What do you mean, 'the other option?'"

Spock tilted his head, eyes locked on Jim's even as he directed his words to Leonard. "Corporal punishment, Doctor McCoy." He blinked and shifted his gaze to Leonard when Leonard's sip of bourbon got all tangled up at the back of his throat. "Leonard," he amended, inclining his head. "I hope I haven't shocked you too greatly?"

Still sputtering, Leonard finally found breath to gasp, "What?!"

"What he's saying is," Jim cut in, sounding a bit poleaxed himself, "that you're welcome to take me over your knee and teach me a lesson." Jim edged forward in the sofa, his feet hitting the floor. "In all fairness," he continued, seeming to gain footing with every word, "I'm not likely to learn the lesson you're trying to teach."

"What." Leonard realized he sounded like a broken recording, but he literally could not think of another word to save his soul.

"I believe Jim is alluding to the fact that he greatly enjoys the applied use of one's hand to his posterior."

Leonard set his bourbon down, not willing to spill any of the rare treat. Then he raked a hand through his hair and shot a 'help me' glance toward the sky. Or, in this case, toward the other ground that ran parallel to the arm of Starbase Yorktown where they were currently sitting, having this truly horrifying conversation. "Look, I don't know what sort of game you two have cooked up, but--"

"It's no game, Leonard," Spock assured him softly, his voice steady and sure. "I am aware of your feelings for the captain and his for you. And as you have been made aware of my regard for you as well, I see no reason to risk another error in logic. Though couched as a joke, you have made your desires clear. Jim has accepted, and I am… no less eager than he to pursue this new development in our mutual relationship."

Leonard blinked, opened and closed his mouth, and then turned to Jim with his hands spread wide in confusion.

"What he means is," Jim translated with a cocky grin, "we both think you're sexy as hell and he's getting hard just _thinking_ about you spanking my ass 'til I can't sit down."

"Just so," Spock murmured, reaching toward Jim and resting the tips of his fingers against the red marks Leonard had raised in the skin on the back of Jim's neck with his earlier manhandling.

Leonard felt the twist of guilt in his belly before he remembered that Jim always _had_ bruised like a peach and… and that thought led to another and another again. Shifting in his seat, Leonard coughed to clear his suddenly dry throat and said, "This some kind of lover's game? Am I your seven month itch?"

"No. Never. Spock's right, Bones. If you're in this thing...I need you to be _all_ in, 'cause otherwise." He shared an unreadable glance with Spock. "If you're not, it's fine and we won't bring it up again. But we kinda… Man, you know what it means when Spock says he cares for you! Don't make me spell this out." Jim squirmed, cheeks flushing prettily even as Spock moved closer to him, one broad hand dropping to grasp Jim's jittering knee and hold it still.

It was that which finally convinced Leonard that this whole night wasn't some figment of his imagination. Jim didn't _get_ nervous. Not unless it was very, _very_ important.

It didn't require a lot of thinking. Leonard was a simple man with simple needs, after all. But he knew this whole thing would get way too tricky if he didn't make the _right_ first move. So when he did move, it wasn't toward Jim, but toward Spock, whose eyes were as big and uncertain as Leonard had ever seen.

Leaning down, he cupped his hand around the back of Spock's head and tilted it just right so that when their lips met, there wasn't any awkwardness there. It was a sweet kiss that felt a little too chaste at first, but luckily Leonard had expected that much. 

Spock was using the bare touch of their skin to read his emotions, his _intent._

Once all the twisted up knots of emotion were untangled, Spock surged into the kiss, nearly setting Leonard on his ass with the intensity and outright _heat_ behind it. When they finally broke for breath, Leonard and Spock turned their heads to Jim like they'd rehearsed it, Spock as blank faced as usual while Leonard let his lips curve up in a wicked grin.

"I believe spankings are in order."


End file.
